


Crush

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly has an unrequited crush on Aoba since ever he saw him and one day he speaks to him and they become friends. However, Sly can't loosen up around him at all. But then Aoba invites him over and he takes this chance to get closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with titles tbh  
> this is literally sly n adobe getting drunk n kissing srY i wrote it bc im bored and always open 4 the slyao  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, as always self-beta'd uuuu
> 
> (plus sly is a lil ooc cuz he has social anxiety, okay?)

“Sly! How are you!?”

A faint, high-pitched voice reached his eardrums and he turned around just to be greeted with a cerulean mop of a hair and a smiling face. It was his friend, Aoba, who waved his hand like crazy in attempt to make him notice him. A little shy, Sly waved too and watched how Aoba approached him. His eyes automatically wandered to the floor, embarrassed by Aoba's gaze and he cleared his throat.

“I'm...good. And you?” he answered, his voice quiet and barely audible – but Aoba got used to it by now and didn't pressure that matter further. He just smiled and got closer to Sly, amused when he saw the other's cheeks heating up.

“Wanna come over today? I have alcohol and my parents aren't home!” he chuckled and withdrew again, his cerulean locks falling over his shoulder.

“Um, Okay...” Sly mumbled out, still unsure of his decision. Honestly, he wasn't a person who would go out on his own accord, but at least he felt a bit at ease with Aoba. He met Aoba by accident a month ago, to be specific he ran into him accidentally. Since then, Aoba talked to him and they became friends. However, Aoba doesn't know that he has a crush on him even before they started becoming friends. He was rather popular too and a lot of girls had a crush on him, so his chances were near zero. The male simply didn't attempt to go out with Aoba or anything the like. It was hopeless.

“I'll see you this afternoon, then! Don't do stupid shit meanwhile, 'kay? Bye!” the male almost shouted, running off to whatever people were waiting for him. Sly didn't really care either way who it was.

He sighed and got going, preparing for his next lesson. With a heavy feeling in his chest he entered the classroom and the lesson began. Sly could just pray that everything would go right this afternoon.

His hands were deeply buried in his jacket pocket as he walked down the rather lonely alley, just one street lamp illuminating the long street. It was rather dark due to that, but he didn't mind either way. He wasn't one who was scared to go out, as long there weren't too many people. Soon he came to an halt before a cream-colored house with a tiny garden in front of it. The house was surrounded by bushes with tiny pink flowers. The garden looked tidy and neat, so he assumed that somebody took care of it regularly. Maybe it was Aoba....

Taking one hand out of his jacket pocket, he was ready to ring the bell, however a certain someone stopped his movements when he slammed the door practically open, seemingly very enthusiastic about the whole thing. Startled, Sly jerked away and looked at the cerulean-haired teenager in shock. The other on the other hand just smiled at him really awkwardly and soon his features began to soften.

“Sorry, did I startle you? I saw you standing outside so I opened so door, haha...” Aoba mumbled and played with his hair a bit, to ease the weird atmosphere around them.

“It's okay,” jamming his hands into his jacket pocket again, his gaze fell towards the ground and they stayed like that for a moment in an awkward silence. Sly wasn't sure whether it was okay to come in already or if he should wait for Aoba to say it directly. Nervousness built up in his chest and he could feel how his body started to heat up as neither of them said anything.

“You can come in, right?” Aoba laughed uncomfortably as Sly didn't move an inch.

“A-ah, yea!” Sly immediately yelled, his voice cracking off mid-sentence. A blush formed on his cheeks and he brushed past Aoba, feeling self-conscious. God, that was embarrassing...What was his voice doing? Why now, all of sudden? He felt like crying, however he tried his best to stay normal (Or at least seem like it). Now wasn't the time to fuck up since he was alone with Aoba for the first time. He didn't exactly know what he hoped for, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either.

When they reached Aoba's room he was astonished how normal it looked. The walls were painted in a fade yellow shade and on the right side of the room was a bed and a night table. On the other side were a computer and shelves filled with his personal belongings. Well, he didn't know what he had expected – Aoba is a normal person, after all. This casual look really fitted him, thinking of what a good-natured person he is.

Aoba immediately ran off to his bed and flopped down on it and even before he could process what was happening he had a bottle of beer in each of his hands. The other male just stood in the door frame at first, awkwardly looking around before he decided to sit next to Aoba as well. The male pressed one bottle of beer in his hand before he himself began drinking his own. It almost looked like Aoba didn't drink anything for days. Smirking at Sly he got closer to him – and the closeness made Sly somewhat uneasy – and whispered something barely inaudible for the other.

“Don't you wanna drink something?” he said and pierced Sly with his gaze.

“A-ah, yea...” he smiled and took a sip of the bottle Aoba had given him and immediately grimaced at the bitter taste spreading in his mouth. It was is first time drinking alcohol so he had to avoid choking on it‘s taste; but he managed to take at least one sip without dying. It was kind of pathetic too, seeing how Aoba managed to drink without problems whilst he tried his best to endure the unpleasant taste.

However, his attention fell on the male beside him again when he exhaled deeply and drew closer to Sly, his breath already stained with the thick smell of alcohol. He had drunk even before he came here, he was sure. Knowing Aoba, it wasn‘t something unusual at all.

„Are you okay?“ the male asked, drawing even closer to Sly and pressing his body against his. The other‘s breath hitched and his cheeks went bright red as he turned his face away and mumbled something under his breath.

„What?“ Aoba couldn‘t make out what Sly had said.

„It‘s....fine,“ he repeated, this time a lot louder than he intended it to be. A bit embarrassed at the sound of his loud voice, he faced the other way again, leaving Aoba no chance to look at his face. A knot of anxiety had formed in his stomach by now and he felt incredibly uncomfortable. After all, he didn‘t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush, friend – Aoba.

„No need to be so tense, Slyy~ It‘s all fine!“ the other reassured with a pat on Sly‘s back and a huge grin plastered on his face. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol by now and he seemed to have a great time, whilst Sly couldn‘t loosen up at all. He felt kind of... pathetic, if he‘d let himself think like that.

Swallowing his inner turmoil, he smiled and turned to Aoba who let out a relieved sigh after he saw the other‘s lips twitch up in a smile ; it was kind of adorable, too, to know that Aoba was worried about his well-being. It made him feel... really loved. A fuzzy feeling spread out in his stomach and he took the courage to lean slightly forward, his just mere inches away from Aoba‘s.

Aoba looked at him in confusion in his haze and his face felt incredibly hot all of sudden. With a bad feeling in his stomach he blinked once, twice and avoided his eyes, uneasiness swelling up in his chest as Sly pierced him with his gaze.

That guy was clearly drunk, Aoba thought.

Maybe he was a little drunk (after all, it was his first time drinking so how should he know?) but maybe he just found his courage in this very moment. Nevertheless he couldn‘t deny the fuzzy feeling and the anticipation welling up in his stomach as looked into Aoba‘s pretty hazel eyes, framed by pretty strands of cerulean hair. His gaze fell upon his sligthly flushed, puffy cheeks, making his face look round and overall cute. He had the desire to squish those pretty rosied cheeks– however that thought slowly slipped into the sea of his mind as his gaze wandered towards the lovely crescents of his pink lips which were parted slightly as he exhaled quietly.

Blushing deeply, he leaned forward and brushed his lips shyly against Aoba‘s, somewhat relieved when the other didn‘t struggle at all. The kiss was short, just a mere touch – but enough to make Sly‘s heart beat like crazy in his chest.

When they parted, Sly looked at the other‘s face, noting it was just as flushed as his. Aoba‘s eyes were fixed onto some corner of his room and he fiddled with his thumbs nervously. Exhaling deeply, he spoke up, his voice quiet and filled with embarrassment.

„You ... know... I‘ve liked you for a while now.“

As his voice reached his eardrums, Sly swear his heart had stopped beating for a moment. He wasn‘t sure whether he was dreaming or not.

„Seriously!?“ Sly almost yelled, but he didn‘t care at his point. These words made him so, so incredibly happy after having an unrequited crush on Aoba since he could think.

Aoba jumped a bit at Sly‘s loud voice and laughed awkwardly, now looking directly into Sly‘s eyes. The way he looked at him...made him somehow melt. It was full of happiness and love; like he‘d look at his most expensive belonging. It made him kind of happy, too.

„Yes..“ he mumbled and leaned forward, pulling Sly close to him. His arms snaked around him and pulled him into a lovingly hug, his one hand finding it‘s way into the other‘s hair, petting it gently.

„I‘m...so happy,“ Sly said, his voice muffled in Aoba‘s chest and pulled the other closer as well, feeling his body heat seeping through his clothing and the thick smell of alcohol surrounding him.

„Mhm..“ Aoba hummed, closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth and smell of Sly ; his love.


End file.
